<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silk Boxers by Sammanderk2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180469">Silk Boxers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019'>Sammanderk2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammanderk2019/pseuds/Sammanderk2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lives his wildest dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm generally more of a Harry/Ron shipper, but once you get an idea, you just have to get in on paper. Also posted to FFN. Please R/R!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy loved the feeling of silk boxers. They were his guilty pleasure, something a rare few knew about. He had started caring about what kind of underwear he wore once his parents gave him a little more financial independence. His drawers were filled with emerald and jade colored pairs with silver waistbands, for he was a proud Slytherin after all.</p>
<p>The only problem with silk boxers was that they were hard to clean. It wasn't far past his 12th birthday that while home for the holiday, his mother noticed wet spots on the front of his boxers while doing laundry. The next night, his father had sat down with him to discuss how he was physically maturing and how he should "control his urges" and not "waste his noble seed". Granted, this was the same father who started getting him hookers at 14.</p>
<p>Draco's father could have lectured all he wanted, but Draco went to a boarding school for most of the year. Did his parents expect him not to jerk off when living away from them? The benefits of silk boxers came in once again with the way they felt wrapped around his ankles. Draco was proud of is dick. Surprisingly circumcised, his dick stood about 4.5 inches soft, 6.5 inches hard. His pubes were as white-blonde as his hair, and while he didn't trim his pubes, there weren't particularly many. While he wasn't anything special down there, Draco was still more than happy with the fact he wasn't suffering from any… shortcomings. After rooming with Crabbe and Goyle for years, he knew things could be a lot worse. Those two were basically all balls.</p>
<p>The one things Draco was deeply ashamed of was his feelings towards a certain "golden boy". More than once had Professor Snape had to warn Draco about his obvious staring. Many pairs of silk boxers were soiled with daydreams about his sworn enemy. As Draco was soon going to find out, his boxers looked better when Harry Potter was wearing them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Draco got into a fight with his father. Lucius just couldn't understand why Draco was so obsessed with a boy who had nothing and was raised by Muggles. Draco received a Howler that contained phrases like "ungrateful brat" and "spoiled child". He cringed at his father's harsh criticisms, but shrugged them off knowing his father would cool down in a few days. But he had underestimated his father's anger, for the next day, Dumbledore received a letter from Lucius that funding for the Quidditch at Hogwarts was getting cut. Thankfully, Malfoy's father was not the only sponsor at the school, but certain considerations had to be made to accommodate their new budget. Primarily, locker rooms were know going to be shared by two teams.</p><p>There was definitely some adjusting to be had when the Gryffindors and Slytherins began using their new mutual locker room. The Gryffindors had a deep mistrust of the Slytherins and the Slytherins were used to having Draco's money around, so they had grown accustomed special utilities, like a hot tub and a sauna. They were horrified to find that that had been stripped away. Tensions boiled over for two third-years and Draco and Harry Potter got into a fight during one match. While neither of them was seriously injured, they were reprimanded and had to stay late to clean off both teams' brooms.</p><p>Tired, muddy, and upset, Draco slouched into the locker room with Harry right behind him. He sat on the bench and sighed, hearing the echo from the empty room around him, then started taking off his gear. Harry walked in and started to do the same.</p><p>"Potter", Draco started. Harry whipped around, bracing for the fight to resume.</p><p>"I'm…sorry", Draco muttered, eyes downcast. Harry was shocked. Here was Draco Malfoy, a boy Harry thought had hated him, apologizing.</p><p>"For what?', Harry questioned.</p><p>"For fighting with you? For being a jerk? For being the reason we're in the same locker room right now?"</p><p>Harry scoffed. "OK A) I fought with you just as much, B) I'm a jerk right back at you, and C) this is your father's doing, not yours."</p><p>"Still,-</p><p>"Still nothing", Harry cut him off, taking off his shirt. "We're even."</p><p>Draco was stunned. 'Wow. I didn't think you'd be so calm. Th-Thanks."</p><p>Harry replied, "Yeah well, why waste energy being angry over things that aren't worth it?"</p><p>Draco turned towards getting undressed. Had he and Harry Potter just had a nice, civil, conversation? With Draco's chest bare, he turned to Harry to continue talking, but as his hands were on his pants button, he stopped and gaped at something he had only fantasized about: Harry Potter in his underwear. Just his underwear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was standing in the Quidditch locker room, shirtless, his hands on his pants button, struggling to breathe. He was staring at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy of his dreams, in just his underwear. Draco blushed and he could've sworn he was drooling.</p><p>Harry looked at him funny. "Are you OK? You look a little pale." Harry stepped towards him and Draco could swear he saw something move in Harry's boxers.</p><p>"NO – No, no, I'm good, I'm OK." Draco stuttered out. He turned around and unbuttoned his pants, hoping his growing boner wasn't super visible. It was. As he shuffled out of his pants, he noticed a wet spot right where the head of his dick was. In his panic, he hadn't noticed Harry come up behind him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"</p><p>Draco turned around to stop Harry from going to get someone. As he did, his eyes bulged. Harry was naked. No clothes, fresh born baby naked. Harry noticed the boner Draco was unsuccessfully trying to hide and understood.</p><p>"Oh, do you want to take care of that? I can give you some privacy."</p><p>Draco was floored. "What?! You're naked and talking to me and you're suggesting I… do that while you're in the room and you're naked!"</p><p>Harry laughed. "In the Gryffindor locker room, we all walk around naked. Probably has something to do with the whole "bravery" thing. We do it in our dorms too. As for the jerking off, everyone does it. As a matter of fact, I could go for a wank myself. Care to join me?"</p><p>Harry sat and started palming himself, waiting for an answer from the blonde boy in front of him. Draco was beside himself. His biggest dream and deepest embarrassment were coming to fruition right now at the same time. Draco studied Harry's cock. A bit longer than his, but as it hardened, he noticed they were the same length. His balls were also bigger than Harry's and hung lower. Draco shakily pulled his boxers down and off and sat next to Harry. He could feel the warmth radiating from the body to his right.</p><p>"We used to have some nudie mags around here stashed away but Filch found them when cleaning up. I reckon we're just going to have to have to use our imaginations." Harry explained. Draco had started jerking off, but was so nervous, he could hardly focus. Maybe if he closed his eyes and pretended he was alone…</p><p>"Do you want a hand?".</p><p>"WHAT?" Draco's eyes shot open as he looked bewildered at Harry. Was he serious?.</p><p>"A hand? As in I rub you, you rub me? Ron and I do it all the time, but if you don't want to, it's fine." Harry said casually.</p><p>Draco hyperventilated a bit. "No, yeah, let's do it." Draco reached over and slowly took hold of Harry's hard pole. It was warm and felt remarkably like his. As he started rubbing, he heard Harry moan. Just that was enough to feel the orgasm build inside him. But that was nothing compared to when Harry took Draco's cock into his own hand. Harry's strokes were a little faster than Draco's and soon Draco was humping into Harry's closed fist. It wasn't long before Draco was panting as the orgasm built, built, built, and released. Breathing heavily, Draco never let up on Harry who was reaching a climax of his own. Harry groaned and came all over Draco's hand and onto his own lap. Harry looked over at Draco and sighed.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry said nonchalantly as he stood up, stretched and headed towards the showers.</p><p>As he watched Harry Potter's ass wave in front of him, Draco couldn't help but mutter to himself, "Not so bad at all".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was different about Draco Malfoy and his friends could sense it. He seemed to walk with almost a bounce in his step and had an almost positive attitude. A major change was that he never complained about Potter anymore. While walking to their 4th period Charms class, Crabbe could swear he had almost seen Draco smile at Harry. When questioned about it, Draco had denied it.</p><p>"I wasn't smiling at Potter, I was just thinking about a joke Pansy told me. Besides, he isn't that bad." That was the last thing Crabbe and Goyle ever thought they'd hear out of Draco's mouth. Draco Malfoy defending the half-blood Potter boy? Had he been Confunded?</p><p>Another change they had noticed was the abundance of moans coming out of Draco's four-poster at night. While they were used to stifled groans, the frequency and volume of them had increased. And to think this all started after the fight on the pitch. Maybe something had happened to his head. They should probably recommend he go to the hospital wing for a psych eval, but he seemed happy and would never do it voluntarily, so they decided to let it go. This was the new Draco, and they would have to get used to it.</p><p>Draco stood in front of his full-length mirror, alone in the Slytherin dorm and naked. He stared at the dick Harry Potter jerked off and the hand that returned the favor. He was getting hard just thinking about it. He reached down and started rubbing himself slowly, deliberately. He closed his eyes and brought his other hand to his chest, rubbing in small circles. He mentally brought himself back to the locker room, imagining the hand on his dick was Harry's and the dick in his hand was not his own. He could feel his legs start shaking as the blood left them and went to his dick. The hand on his chest traveled down between his legs, pushing on his prostate from the outside. He felt his orgasm build and cried out as his cum shot over the mirror. In a post orgasmic daze, he muttered the cleaning charm and tried to regain even breathing. He had it bad for Harry Potter and he needed to have him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2 weeks after the original meeting that Draco got his chance to relive his fantasies. Harry had charmed a note to pass to him. It read 'Meet me at 7 o'clock on the 7th floor, across from Barnabas the Barmy. We can…have fun. No pressure if you don't want to'. Draco nearly creamed his pants right there and then. He wouldn't have missed tonight's meeting for anything in the world. He smiled for the rest of the day.</p><p>Harry was waiting for him by the time he got there. Draco gave a small wave and received a grin in response. Harry glanced down at Draco's growing bulge.</p><p>"I see you're excited already", Harry grinned. Draco looked at his pants and blushed. "No, it's good." Harry reached down and rubbed his own length. "I'm excited too". Draco smiled and watched as Harry walked back and forth three times, when a door suddenly appeared. Harry opened the door and gestured for Draco to follow.</p><p>Draco walked in a couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him were couches, beds, and chairs all over. Lining bookshelves were magazines that Draco could tell were rated XXX from afar. There were bottles of lube and lotion, condoms, dildos, anal beads, and things Draco didn't even recognize. Harry watched the awe spread across Draco's face.</p><p>"This is the Room of Requirement. It will form into whatever you need, including a masturbation/sex cell that no one else can get into." Harry started removing his shirt. "Get comfortable."</p><p>Draco swallowed hard and tried not to stare, focusing on matching Harry's state of undress. Man, he moved quickly. Draco watched as Harry crossed to one of the bookshelves, browsing the porn completely naked. Draco finished undressing and stood there awkwardly, waiting for Harry to make the first move.</p><p>Harry looked over and saw Draco standing there. He beckoned him over, "Come here. They have enough in here that you can do a different sex move for a year and not repeat one. Ron's brothers showed me this place; I have a feeling their love isn't purely fraternal, but no judgement. Where would you like to start?"</p><p>Draco glanced around. "I was kinda hoping we could do something… together." He blushed and cringed. Here was this sex dungeon with endless possibilities and paraphernalia and he was suggesting they jerk off.</p><p>Harry moved closer to Draco. "Sure, no problem. We can do as much or as little as you want. But first, close your eyes." Surprised, Draco listened, waiting nervously. He was shocked to feel Harry's lips press against his. He melted into the kiss and pushed back sensually. He could feel Harry's tongue try to enter his mouth, but that wasn't what he was into. He could feel Harry respect the oral boundary and starting walking toward one of the beds. Draco broke the kiss so he could look into Harry's eyes and see Harry's ass as he turned around. Both boys were completely erect as Harry sat on the bed and patted for Draco to sit beside him.</p><p>Draco sat and Harry immediately reached across to grab Draco's dick. Draco tried to return the favor, but Harry pushed on his chest, causing him to lie on the bed, his dick standing in the air perpendicular to his body. Harry moved to the floor in a kneeling position, hand still moving up and down Draco's cock. Draco moaned as he felt Harry pick up the pace, but gasped when he felt something warm and wet around his cock head. Harry had taken Draco into his mouth! Draco's moaning increased seeing the messy head of black hair moving back and forth in front of him. He felt a little guilty that he was feeling all the pleasure.</p><p>"Get up here", Draco commanded. Harry looked up and smiled, pulling off Draco's dick long enough to hop on the bed. Flipping around so his feet were above Draco's head, he quickly resumed pleasuring Draco. With the object of desire now in his face, Draco was able to reciprocate. The feeling of a dick in his mouth was a new experience for Draco, but he quickly took a liking to it. Breathing through his nose, he was swallowing the Potter cock as if he had never eaten before. Feeling Harry's tongue drag against his tip, he felt his breathing getting shallow. With a burst of pleasure, he came and came, two, three, four shots into Harry's mouth. Draco wanted to lean back and let the feeling of joy wash over him, but he wasn't done yet. With a renewed vigor, he sucked Harry's cock, faster and faster until he emptied his load into Draco's waiting mouth. The semen was sweet, yet a little salty, and Draco couldn't help but imagine this is what Harry's Polyjuice Potion would taste like.</p><p>Dizzy with post-orgasmic bliss, Harry and Draco laid back on the bed, breathing heavily, upside-down to one another. Harry looked at his watch and realized they'd better get back to their dorms before curfew. Draco started looking for his boxers, only to realize Harry was grabbing them. Harry winked and left the room, leaving Draco to grin and walk back to his common room commando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry revisited the Room of Requirement as often as possible. Draco loved the release, but felt almost guilty and childish refusing to "go all the way" in a room full of kinky gadgets. He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of anything going up his ass and he could hardly imagine the Boy Who Lived would bottom. He was constantly paranoid that Harry would leave him for someone more adventurous and daring. But those fears were put to rest during one particular Potions class. Professor Snape had commanded Harry to retrieve dragon tear essence from a high shelf and as Harry reached up, his shirt rode up and Draco spotted a familiar silver waistband peeking out from his pants. He was wearing Draco's boxers. Draco felt his breath get shallow and swallowed hard, feeling his pants immediately get tight. As Harry walked back to his seat, he glanced at Draco's flushed face and realized what Draco saw. He smirked and shot him a wink. Tonight's meeting was going to be fun.</p><p>Harry met Draco in front of the door that night, but he could sense Draco was impatient.</p><p>"You're wearing my underwear?" Draco questioned as soon as the door was shut. "Don't you think that's gross?"</p><p>Harry smiled "Babe, I think it's kinda sexy. To know that all day, I've been wearing boxers that've touched your hot cock? I've been at half-mast all day."</p><p>Draco's heart did a flip when Harry called him 'babe'. Forget all the times they've come in here, that was the sexiest thing he'd ever experience. He couldn't take it anymore. He got to his knees and furiously started unbuttoning Harry's pants. He shucked them down and hooked his thumbs into Harry's – his – boxers and was about to pull them down when he suddenly felt Harry hands on top of his own.</p><p>"Whatever you're about to do, do it through the boxers", Harry breathed. "I wanna cum where you've cum".</p><p>Draco smirked and started rubbing Harry's length through the boxers. He could feel the cock getting harder and the heat pouring off it. Draco adjusted the cock so it was pointing straight out, pushing the boxers out from Harry's body far enough that Draco could see his pubes and the base of his cock. The apex of Harry's bulge was getting darker as Harry's precum starting leaking. Draco looked Harry in his beautiful emerald eyes and took Harry into his mouth. The silk was a new sensation on his tongue, but he felt a twinge of resentment as it was locking him from what he wanted. Harry shut his eyes as the friction of the boxers was adding to his pleasure. He started pushing Draco's head gently as he was coming closer to orgasm. He moaned and moaned and suddenly the dark spot on the boxers was less of a spot and more of a blotch. Draco lapped up whatever spunk had spilled through.</p><p>Harry started taking off his boxers to wipe himself off, but Draco stopped him.</p><p>"If you want to cum in my boxers, you have to stay in my boxers", Draco teased. Harry grinned, surprised at the unexpected kinkiness of his favorite cum-padre. He accepted Draco's request and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling his cum swirl around in Draco's boxers all the way back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was happy. He and Harry had been screwing around for over a month now and they'd discovered things about themselves that they wouldn't have known otherwise. For example, Draco liked being tied down and Harry's liked his hair pulled and being blindfolded. Draco also learned that Harry wasn't afraid of being the more submissive one. Things were going so well that Draco couldn't imagine changing a thing. That's why he was so surprised when Harry came to him with a request.</p><p>"Babe", Harry started. There was that damn heart flutter again. "How would you feel about Ron joining us tonight?"</p><p>Draco was shocked. He had known Harry had fooled around with Ron before, but he didn't know they were still together. Wasn't he enough? But Draco was willing to swallow his hurt ego for his lover.</p><p>"Sure thing, I guess. If you want to…".</p><p>Harry beamed. "Great! Tonight?"</p><p>Draco was waiting in Room of Requirement, lying in one of the beds, naked under the covers. He glanced at the clock nervously. Harry had never been this late. Maybe he realized that Ron was much more fun and he didn't need Draco anymore. Maybe-</p><p>Harry burst through the doors, making out with Ron aggressively. He paused to tear off his shirt and it was then that Ron noticed Draco lying there.</p><p>"Hey", Ron offered hesitantly, remember what Harry had warned him would happen if he didn't behave and realizing how vulnerable Draco was in that state, but not quite forgetting the jab Draco had taken at him the first day they met. Draco returned the greeting, but quickly glanced at Harry not sure where to go from there. Harry smiled at both of them, but Draco could sense the nervousness behind his eyes.</p><p>"Well, we'd better get started, eh?" Harry started undressing and motioned for Ron to join him. Draco had to admit he was curious to what Ron was packing in the dick department. Ron undressed down to his incredibly loose-fitting boxers and pushed them down to reveal a dick that looked remarkably like its owner. Longer than Harry's and Draco's but incredibly thin, Ron's dick was hairless. There almost a 5 o'clock shadow around his base with a smattering of bright orange chest hair higher up and the faint outline of a six-pack aligning his stomach.</p><p>"Joining us Draco?" Ron challenged. His eyes were almost daring Draco to say something about his physique and he was trying to gauge Draco's willingness to participate. Draco narrowed his eyes and crossed over to Harry and started making out with him. Malfoys never backed down from a challenge. He reached behind him and grabbed Ron's cock, rubbing up and down, maybe with a tighter grip than necessary. Ron moaned, actually enjoying the rough pressure, but refusing to let Draco get the upper hand, he started lining up his cock with Draco's ass. Noticing what was going on, Harry broke the kiss.</p><p>"Ron, I told you that was off-limits."</p><p>Draco felt himself blush, embarrassed that Harry felt like he had to stand up for him.</p><p>Ron smirked. "My bad mate, of course a Malfoy doesn't bottom."</p><p>Harry glared at him. "Ron, stop. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to."</p><p>"Of course not babe", Ron replied. He moved around Harry until he was behind and inserted himself into Harry's ass. Harry tried to make sure Draco OK, but soon had to give into his pleasure and start moaning. Not wanting to feel left out, Draco took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry was getting pleasure from both ends and his moans were becoming much more high-pitched than usual, almost feminine. Was this because he was getting it from both sides or was it something he only reserved for Ron, Draco wondered. It wasn't too long until Harry came in Draco's mouth, with Ron coming in Harry's ass soon after, groaning all the way. Ron pulled out of Harry with a pop and glanced at Draco.</p><p>"A real man bottoms", Ron snarked. Harry shot a glare at him, about to reprimand him, but Draco got there first.</p><p>"Then bend down." Draco commanded.</p><p>Ron was taken back. "What?"</p><p>"Bend down", Draco repeated. "You said a real man bottoms and I haven't cum yet. Bend over and show me what a 'real man' you are."</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced between Ron and Draco as if watching a tennis match. Ron, realizing he was trapped, bent over, exposing his pucker to Draco. Draco leaned down and started to eat Ron out. After all the sessions with Harry, Draco had learned a thing or two. One was how to rim and a second was how to top. Ron fought his pleasure, trying not to give Draco the satisfaction, but pretty soon he couldn't hold it back any longer. Harry, turned on from the scene unfolding in front of him, was hard again and started jerking off. Draco stood up and shoved his cock into Ron's ass without warning. Ron let out a cry of pain and of pleasure as Draco started drilling his ass. Not concerning himself with the care he would take with Harry, he shoved himself in fast and hard. Instead of a slow buildup, Ron's orgasm came out in a burst, causing him to cry out. That was enough to send Harry over the edge and seeing his fuck friend cum into his own hand and knowing he was the reason was exactly what Draco needed. He emptied his balls into Ron's ass and slowly pulled out, slapping it on the way out.</p><p>The boys redressed and started to leave. Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss before he could leave, shooting daggers at Ron all the while.</p><p>"Bye babe, see you soon – with or without your little friend", Draco said as passive-aggressively as possible. Harry rolled his eyes. He would need to have a chat with both of them tonight. But Draco didn't care. He laid back down on the bed, feeling extremely satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco side-stepped along the bleachers, waiting for the match to starts. It was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match and Draco was there to support Harry. Harry had always outflown Draco, able to do flips and twirls and complicated maneuvers that Draco could only dream of replicating. Not that Draco was a particularly bad flier, but money is no substitute for pure skill.</p><p>He had just found and settled into an empty seat between Crabbe and Goyle when Madam Hooch walked onto the pitch. She had the two captains square up and shake hands, released the balls, and the game had begun.</p><p>15 minutes later and Gryffindor had a solid lead. With the score 50-10, Ravenclaw was looking bad, but none of that mattered if they caught the Snitch. That's where Harry came in. Draco watched as Harry bobbed and weaved, searching for the elusive gleaming treasure. As Harry scanned the arena, he made eye contact with Draco for just a second and Draco could swear he saw Harry wink. Draco smiled to himself and melted into his seat. A split second later, Harry was off like a bullet. He had seen the Snitch! The only problem was that the Ravenclaw Seeker had seen it too. Neck and neck, the two players flew as fast as they could to try to grasp for it. Harry had it in his reach, when – BAM! A Bludger slammed into Harry knocking him off his broom. If he was closer to the ground it might not have caused as much damage, but the chase for the Snitch had brought the two Seekers very high in the air. Draco watched in horror as the love of his life fell limply towards the Earth. Time seemed to slow.</p><p>Why isn't anyone doing anything? Draco thought to himself. Why aren't I doing anything? Who cares who sees? After what seemed like an eternity, Harry met the ground. Draco leaped over the stands, running towards him., consequences be damned. Sliding on his knees, Draco stopped next to Harry's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face. He could feel every pair of eyes in Hogwarts staring at him, but he didn't care. Wait – he could hear breathing. He could feel a heartbeat. But alive was a lot different than OK. Draco sobbed as he watched two Healers led by Madam Pomfrey lead carry Harry to the Infirmary.</p><p>Draco paced outside the hospital wing for over an hour. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him in while she was performing her magic. She had finally poked her head out and let Draco in, but warned him that Harry needed rest and if he disturbed him, she would have him escorted out. Draco entered the wing and felt his heart sink to his shoes. Harry had visible charms floating around him, spouting out numbers and symbols Draco couldn't recognize. Harry looked so peaceful. Presumably, Madam Pomfrey had given him a drought for dreamless sleep. Draco sat next to Harry's bed and just stared. He stayed there for hours, Crabbe and Goyle bringing him food sporadically. He wouldn't have left Harry's side for anything in the world.</p><p>Harry finally woke up at 5 P.M. He looked over and saw Draco staring out a window, a miserable look on his face. He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. He jumped about a mile.</p><p>"Why do you look so upset?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p>"You're OK!", Draco exclaimed. "You're in the hospital wing. How much do you remember?"</p><p>Harry thought. "I remember reaching for the Snitch and then feeling something heavy. Bludger?"</p><p>Draco nodded. He was so happy Harry was OK. He reached over to grab a cup of water for Harry. As he sat up to drink it, the blanket fell a bit and Draco noticed something.</p><p>"Are you wearing my boxers?" Draco asked.</p><p>Harry glanced down and smiled. "Yeah, I wear them every match. My boyfriend's boxers are my good luck charm."</p><p>Draco whipped his eyes back to Harry's. "Boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah", Harry blushed. "Is that OK? I know we've never talked about it, but we've been…having fun for a while and I really care about you."</p><p>Draco couldn't stop the smile from creeping on to his face. "What about Ron?"</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Ron was just a fuck-buddy. You're the real deal."</p><p>Draco clasped Harry's hand in his own and leaned in to kiss him. He had never been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! I hope you enjoyed! I'm in the process of transferring my works from FFN to here, so more to come from a bunch of different fandoms. Lmk what you want to see next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>